


Exquisite Cruelty

by EnInkahootz, Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Justin Hammer, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Drugs, Drunk Driving, First Kiss, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Insults, Justin loves it, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Pre-Iron Man 2, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex on a Car, Spanking, Sub Justin Hammer, Tony is super mean, Top Tony Stark, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: Much to Tony's dismay, he runs into Justin at a tech expo.  Tony leaves, but Justin follows Tony to his car and begs for his affection.  Although Tony despises Justin, he is drawn in by his desire to be sexually cruel to him.  The two go for a drive and Justin sucks Tony in the car, then Tony pulls over on the side of the road, bends Justin over the trunk and roughly fucks him.  Justin adores the abuse.This fic is an adaptation of an RP (roleplay) session.EnInkahootzplayed Tony andGabriel_Sammys_Angelplayed Justin.
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Exquisite Cruelty

Justin had been at the tech expo for the past eight hours and it was slowly coming to an end. Most had already started to pack their stuff up and clean their areas. Justin had managed to find his way into a few good conversations, but nothing too great. It was almost disappointing if he really thought about it.

With a soft sigh he went onto the balcony and got out his phone and a little bag. He tapped the contents of the bag onto his hand, snorted the white powder up and walked back inside.

And then his whole day made a 180-degree turn.

"Anthony!" He had finally spotted the other man and was almost rushing to walk over to him. He threw his arms around him enthusiastically.

~

Tony struggled to pull away in time, but Justin managed to wrap his arms around him. Disgusted, Tony grabbed him by the upper arms and pushed him away.

"Drunk?" Tony asked, "Well have fun, I was just leaving." He turned to go but heard Justin follow after him. He decided to ignore him and hope he would go away. Tony was fairly drunk himself and didn't feel like dealing with the repugnant and deeply irritating man. He made it to his car without acknowledging Justin. But when he arrived, he could sense that Justin was still behind him. With a weary sigh, Tony turned to face him.

"What?" Tony snapped, too intoxicated and intrinsically annoyed by the man to be polite.

~

Justin thought he ought to be offended, but the drug had already kicked in and so he only grinned and followed Tony out.

"Oh, Anthony," he mumbled, standing uncomfortably close. "Oh, Anthony, have I ever told you how amazing you are? Your hair is so pretty, oh, Anthony, I want to kiss you..." The last part was almost murmured, but still coherent enough to be heard.

It was pathetic, really, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Tony to love him back. He needed Tony to love him back and right now in his drugged-up brain it was the only thing that mattered.

~

Tony blinked at him. He was repulsed by Justin's suggestion that they kiss, and yet a bizarre thrill ran through his body.

"Uh, thanks," he replied in a cold tone, “see you around." 

Tony opened the door of his car. He was about to get inside, but something inside him, some twisted part of him, didn't want to leave Justin. That sick part of him wanted to explore why the hell he was feeling... whatever he was feeling for Justin Hammer, his least favorite person in the world. Tony despised him. Why now was he wondering, imagining, what that kiss would feel like? What now was stopping him from leaving?

"What is wrong with you?" Tony asked Justin as he eyed Justin’s lips.

~

Justin watched Tony with a soft frown, then pursed his lips as he felt the disappointment wash over him, feeling the rejection fill his every fiber with a ping of sadness as Tony opened his car door and began to leave - oh wait -

Tony had decided to talk to him some more. With a grin Justin looked at him and tilted his head. 

"Nothing, Anthony, I just want to be with you," he mumbled and pouted, feeling his face flush with the statement. 

Sure, Justin always felt like this, but usually he kept these thoughts just what they were - thoughts, not words that spilled from his lips without control.

~

"Lots of people want to be with me, Hammer. Suffer," Tony spoke coldly. But he didn't leave. Instead he looked Justin's body up and down.

Justin looked pathetic, gazing at him with desperation in his eyes. Tony stared at him and tried to understand the arousal he was feeling. The fact that Justin wanted him was unsurprising. But how could Tony possibly want Justin? He hated him. He was disgusting. It was true that Tony had drunk a lot that night, but could alcohol really make Tony want something so ridiculous? No, it couldn't be.

Still, Tony wanted it. He wanted that kiss. He grabbed Justin by the hair and pulled him roughly to his lips, then kissed him furiously, hatefully, but with a great passion.

~

Justin felt himself squirm under Tony's gaze as he was looked up and down. Justin’s cheeks heated up and he frowned, but then his face pulled into a grin again when he detected a hint of interest on Tony’s face.

The grin didn't last long; it was interrupted when Tony pulled him near, and Justin uttered a soft gasp as he pressed his lips right against Tony's. Justin was desperate and needy as he started to tangle his hands in Tony’s hair, then dropped them slightly lower, tugging on his clothes.

~

Justin tasted good for some unfathomable reason. Tony told himself he ought to shove him away, but he didn't want to. It made him furious that Justin was arousing him. He made a deep grunt against Justin's mouth and bit his lip because he hated him, and he wanted to punish him for making him feel this way.

But Justin only moaned as though he liked it, which made Tony even angrier. He broke the kiss and grabbed Justin's upper arm and shook him violently. Justin was grinning at him dopily, and Tony noticed that Justin was bouncing slightly with excitement.

Tony threw him to the ground and laughed. Justin was turning him on, but he was also bringing out Tony's darker side.

"You should leave," Tony said, then regretted it right after. He wanted to add "or don't," but he stopped himself.

~

Justin tried to get as much of his beloved Tony Stark as he could, pressing into his touch as firmly as possible, touching as much of Tony as he was able to reach, becoming putty in his hands. He groped Tony everywhere - his ass, his waist, his hips - every place the younger could reach.

It was pathetic really, but most of it was the drug’s fault, or at least Justin liked to tell himself that.

When the other shoved him away and made him tumble to the floor, Justin shivered, then simply stared up at Tony from the new position. 

"Oh, Anthony," he mumbled and flushed more, his gaze landing on the older man's crotch.  
He himself was half hard from the thought of being close to Tony, and from the little kiss they had shared, all alone with each other.

~

Tony followed Justin's gaze and saw that his eyes were on his crotch.

His own eyes fell to Justin's crotch without thinking about it. It looked like those expensive pants of his were bulging a little, showing off his arousal for Tony with mere fabric to hide behind. Tony found himself wondering what exactly was hidden beneath. 

Tony was simultaneously disgusted and intrigued by his own desire to explore what the other’s body looked like, what his ass felt like - would it be tight or had Justin already whored himself out enough tonight to loosen it? Would his chest be toned, even the slightest bit? Would he beg? Tony knew the answer to the last question; Justin was clearly pathetic enough to beg him at the slightest suggestion.

"For fucks sake," Tony said with an eyeroll, "I give up. Get in the fucking car." He gestured toward the passenger seat, glaring deeply at Justin's grinning face.

~

Justin got up at once and shivered slightly. He quickly climbed into the car, moving too fast, getting way ahead of himself.

"Oh, Anthony! Thank you, Anthony," he was almost babbling, hands all over Tony again, unable to resist.

~

"Just promise you'll do what I tell you to do," Tony commanded as he removed Justin’s hands from his body, started up the car and sped away, “or this whole ridiculous thing stops."

He glanced at Justin out of the corner of his eye.

"Say it," he ordered, "say you'll do what I tell you to do. Be a good little boy."

~

Justin’s heart fluttered, threatening to explode out of his chest. 

"Yes, yes," he mumbled quickly. "I'll do whatever, I'll be good for you. I'll be your good little boy," he replied desperately.

Justin knew enough about himself to recognize that he was loud and obnoxious, but he also knew that he was not hard on the eyes. Hopefully Tony would focus on the latter, and on Justin’s clear devotion.

~

Tony gave a miniscule smirk of approval and saw Justin grin with delight. He rolled his eyes. What a pathetic piece of trash.

"Suck my cock while I drive," Tony demanded, "do it now."

He waited, eager for Justin to suck him even though he was disgusted that Justin was about to suck him.

~

Justin shivered and moaned low in his throat as he bowed his head and opened Tony’s pants. He sucked him down with a needy groan, immediately wrapping his lips around Tony’s cock and taking him into his mouth.

~

"Fuck," Tony barked, then grabbed Justin's hair, driving the car with one hand, and began to roughly pull Justin's head on and off of his cock. "Yeah, suck it, you fucking piece of trash." Tony jerked his hips, thrusting up into Justin's mouth. "I hate you, do you know that?" he spoke between moans, "This means nothing to me. You mean _nothing_ to me. Nothing."

~

But instead of disappointing Justin, the cruel words only got him going more. With eagerness, he kept his mouth open as he tried not to choke on Tony’s hardness. Tony’s hand tugging his hair only made him moan in need. He was getting impatient, his own erection straining against his pants as he panted heavily on Tony’s cock whenever he took breaks for air, constantly straining not to choke on him.

~

"I'm using you, Hammer," Tony groaned, driving the car faster, "I'm using you like a sex toy and I'll throw you away when I'm done. And I hope you fucking cry. I hope you suffer." Tony sort of regretted being so mean, but it was making his cock throb in Justin's mouth and he was getting the sense that Justin was enjoying his disdain. "And then I hope you come to me and beg me to use you again," Tony added.

He pulled Justin's head off of his cock so Justin could speak.

"Say it," Tony spat, "tell me what a piece of trash you are and how much you want me to use you."

~

Justin couldn't help it; he moaned out loud, a surge of heat flowing through him as he registered those words, looking up at Tony with wide eyes and hitched breath.

"Oh, Anthony, please. Use me, fuck, please use me, abuse me, oh, Anthony, I am begging you. Just touch me, please," he broke off into a fit of giggles. "I need you, need -" he stuttered and trailed off, then gazed up at Tony. "Oh, please," he added in another desperate attempt to get Tony to react to him.

~

Tony smirked at him, then sharply pulled the car over on the side of the road.

"Get out of the car," he commanded, "take off all your clothes and bend over the hood, get that ass in the air."

~

"But, but," Justin tried to come up with something to say but only giggled. He was wasted and high on endorphins. "Oh, oh, Anthony," he breathed out and quickly obeyed him, stripping and bending over the car hood.

~

"Do you want it?" Tony asked as he dragged his nails down Justin's back. "Do you want me inside your ass? My cock fucking you? If you don't want it, I'll stop, but if you do want it you have to beg for it."

~

Justin moaned out loud and shivered again, pressing into the pain of Tony’s fingernails with a soft noise. His eyes fluttered closed for an instant as he relished the moment.

"Oh, Anthony, please, please, Anthony..." He was downright babbling now, "please fuck me, oh god. I need you. I've always wanted to be yours, yours forever. I always wanted to, yeah, take me, Anthony."

Justin knew that he was being disgusting; he was begging and babbling and just being downright pathetic.

~

Tony made a deep, hungry noise. It was an angry noise, because he still hated Justin for making him enjoy this, but it was edged with approval because Justin was, in fact, being a fairly good boy.

"Like to be spanked?" Tony asked as he laid his hand on the cheeks of Justin's ass and held it there.

~

“Oh, oh, Anthony," Justin almost chirped, giggling amidst his continued high. "Please," he quickly whispered as he looked over his shoulder at Tony. He ground his cock against the hood of Tony’s car and made a soft noise. "I'll be good, I'll be so good," he babbled again, the cheeks of his face red and his breath ragged.

"Please spank me, I want to feel you, want you to bring me pain and pleasure, control my pain and pleasure. Oh, please."

~

Tony grinned and drew back his hand. He brought it down on Justin's ass with force, wanting to mark him. Then he held his hand still against Justin’s warmed flesh.

"You like it?" he asked, "tell me you like it, or I'll stop."

~

Justin whimpered and shivered slightly, grinding his ass back against Tony’s unmoving hand, straining to get more stimulation. 

"Oh, oh, Anthony," he breathed out and arched his back.

"More, please give me more. I want to feel you," he rushed over his words now, desperate for him.

~

"Yeah," Tony groaned, "yeah, you're so fucking pathetic, do you know that?" He pulled back his hand again, over and over, reigning a series of hard spanks on Justin's ass, alternating cheeks, wanting to redden as much flesh as possible.

"You make me want you and it makes me angry, you fucking trash. I'm punishing you, Trash. That's your name now." He spanked harder, not giving Justin even a moment to rest between blows. "Trash, you make me want you and I'm going to punish you for it."

~

At first, Justin had moaned at every slap, but now he was merely panting and occasionally whimpering. Tony was starting to hit skin he had already bruised, and the pain was intense.

"Anthony, Anthony," he pleaded, though Justin didn’t even know what he was pleading for.

"Oh… oh please,” he stuttered over an especially hard slap, then whimpered again.

"Oh shit - hurts so good," he babbled and leaned his head against the car’s surface, shivering with pure need.

"Fuck me... fuck me, Anthony "

~

Tony stopped the blows and paused, wondering if he was being too mean. He was often dominant in sex, but usually simultaneously kind. But Justin brought this out in him - this cruelty, this darkness. He stroked gently over the raw flesh of Justin’s ass.

"You want me to fuck you? If you do, I want to hear you beg for it."

~

"Yes," Justin breathed out in a rush, his eyes fluttering closed for a second and his dick straining against his pants. He was incredibly turned on and his cock was fully erect.

"Fuck me, Anthony, please. Please fuck me."

~

Tony spread Justin's cheeks and admired his asshole. He licked his fingers, wetting them with his saliva. He stroked a finger over Justin’s entrance, then circled the rim of his hole with his fingertip.

"Do you want it inside?"

He brushed lightly over the center, the very threshold, then pushed the tip of his finger forward slightly, but not enough to truly penetrate him.

"I know you want it. So, beg. Beg me, Trash."

~

Justin whispered something inaudible and shifted his position. The skin on his ass felt hot as though it was burning... Justin couldn't help but squirm amidst the pain; it was like a drug to him, especially the pain that Tony brought him.

"Oh, Anthony, oh," he called loudly. Justin was generally pretty vocal, and even more so now due to how extraordinarily needy he was for the other man.

"Please. Please," Justin begged him with heavy breath, his cock hard and pulsing.

"Oh, please fuck me, please -" he was down to babbling again, repeating his plea to be fucked over and over, trying to grind against Tony’s finger with a desperate need for something, anything.

~

"Fuck yeah," Tony groaned, then shoved his finger all the way inside. With his other hand he clawed down Justin’s back and over his already wounded ass cheeks. "You like when I hurt you, huh?” he asked, “Are you so hard for me?"

Tony withdrew his finger, spit on Justin’s hole to give it just a little more lubrication, and added a second finger, working them both inside.

"Tell me how it feels, Trash."

~

The fingers at first were a stretch and for a moment Justin felt overwhelmed with a pain that he couldn't quite perceive as pleasant.

But then he forced himself to relax which allowed Tony's fingers to slide deeper into him, making him shudder and moan, pain giving way to pleasure.

Tony was touching him, hurting him and it was so good. Justin could come here and now, like this, just from his own excitement and Tony finally, god damn finally, touching him. But he held back, knowing with certainty that Tony wouldn't be pleased with him if he didn't wait. And he wanted to be a good boy for him, after all, Tony had told him to be his good little boy; and so, he would.

When Justin tried to follow Tony’s command to tell him how it felt, he only got out a strangled moan, most of his coherent thoughts sliding away.

~

Tony laughed. 

"You can't even talk, can you? Pathetic." Tony withdrew his fingers. "Stay right there. Don't move an inch or all this stops."

~

"Yes,” Justin breathed, and tried to stop moving, desperately straining to be good for Tony, panting harshly as he waited. 

It felt like an eternity and he shifted his hips slightly, whimpering. 

"Need - need, oh please, Anthony -" he babbled.

~

Tony went to the glove compartment of his car and retrieved a small bottle of lube. He turned to go back, then decided instead to leave Justin waiting for a little while. Tony sat on the hood of the car near to Justin’s head and began to jerk himself, imagining what he was about to do... 

~

Justin whined low in his throat and kept struggling not to move, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly as he pressed his breath out in little huffs, needy and desperate for the other.

"Please Anthony, touch me - please. I need it. Need you. Need you so bad," he mumbled quickly, stumbling over his words again.

~

Tony laughed, then got up. He slicked his first two fingers with lube. 

"Oh, you want me so bad," he crooned. "Promise you'll be a good little boy for me always?" He poured more lube over Justin's hole, then brought his fingers to it and rubbed circles over the outside. "Promise and maybe I'll give you what you want." He slid one finger back inside.

~

Relief washed over Justin when Tony talked to him again and walked closer again, even going so far as to touch him, as to penetrate him. Tony’s lubed finger felt cold, far too cold on Justin’s heated skin, but it also felt soothing in a way. Justin struggled to speak, but instead of an answer he only let out another strangled noise as he ground against Tony’s touch. 

"I'll be so good for you," Justin finally managed to pant, his words barely coherent.

~

"You will, won't you," Tony spoke assuredly in a low tone, “because you want me so bad.” He withdrew his forefinger from Justin’s hole. He picked up the lube again and slicked his hard cock. "You would do anything to be with me, wouldn't you?” he asked Justin as he pressed the head of his cock to his entrance, but didn’t yet push inside, “I can tell you would. Yeah, you would be my fucking slave, wouldn't you?" He spread the cheeks of Justin's ass as he spoke. "Yeah, I want it, I hate you, but I want it, you fucking piece of trash, you don't deserve this pleasure."

And with that Tony slammed his cock roughly into him.

~

"Yes - anything you want Anthony. Anything, really absolutely - ah -" he whispered and dropped his head, his forehead leaning against the car’s surface and his breath ragged. He tried to relax, to make this easier on himself because, despite the pleasure and the overwhelming need and joy he felt, he also felt how raw his skin was and how much it hurt to be touched anywhere near where Tony had given him a proper spanking.

_Tony had given him a spanking_, and thinking about that fact alone could have sent Justin over the edge, if only he was a tad more pathetic.

"Yes, I'll do everything you say, just keep touching me, oh, Anthony please. Please touch me -"

~

Tony nearly growled as he pounded into him. Justin felt tight and perfect and it made Tony furious that he liked it so much. He gripped Justin's hips.

"You want me to jerk you while I fuck your ass?"

~

"No," Justin babbled. He struggled to form a sentence, but with his ass getting penetrated the way it was, all that came out of his mouth were wordless pleas and moans.

"Too soon. Come too soon," he finally managed to get out. The fucking felt too good and Justin knew that he’d come too quickly if Tony were to jerk him on top of it.

Justin knew that he could come untouched, could come from this alone, from being fucked by Tony Stark. Justin needed to hold off though, because he wanted to be good for Tony, no he _needed_ to be good for Tony.

~

"Aw, what a good little boy," Tony couldn't help but say, "you know not to come without permission, huh?" He bent his torso over Justin's back and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. "You are pathetic," he whispered into Justin’s ear. "You should learn to last better under stimulation, Trash," Tony growled as he continued to thrust into him, "if you deserved it, maybe I'd help you learn."

He felt Justin's body shudder warm beneath him and a sudden jolt of lust made him want to come in Justin's tightness. But he held off. He wasn't ready to let Justin go just yet.

"Oh, you can be so good, can't you?" he crooned, "so good for a piece of trash."

~

A series of moans left Justin’s mouth again as he tried to answer, not able to properly catch his breath for a moment, grinding against every thrust that Tony gave to him, scratching his nails along the hood of the car as Tony fucked him, babbling incoherently and just trying to get more.

Greedy boy, always wanting more.

~

"You like when I hurt you?" Tony asked as he straightened his torso and dug his fingernails hard into Justin's hips. "I like hurting you. Punishing you for being such a terrible worthless person."

He slowed his thrusts. Justin was clearly eager to release, and Tony wanted to tease him.

~

Justin could come right here and now but he held himself back with a whine, face red and eyes fluttering. He wanted more. It was already enough to make him come, yet he wanted more. He wanted to be driven over the edge by Tony, he wanted to belong to the other, completely and absolutely.

"Yes - yes," he breathed out and then whispered, “no, no, nonono -” as he stopped himself from losing control. He was babbling again trying not to come but also trying to grind himself against Tony, trying to fuck himself on Tony’s cock. "More - oh god, Anthony, I am so close."

~

"Maybe I just won't let you come, huh?" Tony teased. "Maybe I'll just fuck you and leave you with nothing, what do you think of that?" He kept his tone just serious enough to make Justin afraid he might do it. 

In truth, Tony had no intention of robbing Justin of his orgasm - not because he cared about him, but because he wanted to see it. 

"Because really, do you think a piece of trash like you deserves to come?"

~

Justin whined at that and glanced back at him, eyes full of need and hunger. 

"No, no, please let me come. I'm good. I'll be so good, Anthony. So good for you, please let me come, I need to. Need to come for you. Please let me ah - ah please, oh god." He shivered and, for a moment, he felt like he had shot himself over the edge with his own words and the thought of Tony not letting him release, but then Justin managed to hold his orgasm back, even if barely.

~

Tony laughed and dug his fingernails deeper into the flesh of Justin's hips. He sped up his thrusts again. 

"You know how to come without me touching your cock?” he asked, “You wanna come for me so bad, huh?" He reached around Justin's body and stroked his upper thighs. "But you can't come till I say. Wait. Wait like a good little boy. Prove you're not completely worthless."

~

Justin struggled again to express himself, not able to form words let alone enough of them to form a sentence that made sense. He managed to nod though, lost in the pleasure of it all. Still, he was determined to be _good_.

~

"Yeah?" Tony asked gruffly as he continued to pound into Justin's tight, hot ass, loving how good it felt but still hating Justin for making it feel so good, still yearning to punish him, "you want to be so good for me, it's so pathetic, ugh." He clawed one hand down Justin's back, pushing hard enough to break the skin. "But I guess maybe you're not _entirely_ worthless, just _maybe_, let's see." 

With a wicked grin Tony reached around Justin's pelvis and found his cock. He trailed his fingers lightly over the side of the shaft and chuckled. 

"Don't come," he ordered, amused by Justin's suffering, "remember not to come."

~

Justin strained not to release, struggled not to spill all over Tony's car. And when Tony touched his cock, god Justin almost couldn't hold back anymore. A soft helpless whimper pressed past his lips and he shivered as he tried desperately to regain control. 

"Anthony," he moaned and whined, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged, "please, please, I can't hold it, please."

~

"See, I knew you'd be a disappointment," Tony replied, tone harsh as he removed his hand from Justin’s hardness. "You best learn better control if you ever want any chance at all of this happening again." 

Abruptly, Tony withdrew his cock from Justin's ass. 

"Here, I'll help you cool down," Tony told him with a wicked smirk, then stepped out of reach and out of sight. "Stay bent over that car and fucking wait."

Tony ignored Justin's sounds of protest and stood behind him. He stared at Justin's reddened ass and began to jerk his own hard cock. Tony did want him, he wanted to come inside Justin’s ass, but more than that Tony wanted to torment Justin. It thrilled him to deny Justin his desires.

~

Justin drew in a sharp breath, forcing his body to lie still. 

"I'm good, I'm good, Anthony, I promise I'll be good,” he was back to babbling, "I will be so good," he promised with a low, needy whimper, "I promise. I'll be ah - I'll be so good for you." 

He was getting desperate and he didn't want Tony to be disappointed in him.

~

"You think you deserve pleasure when you can't even follow simple instructions?” Tony asked, “If I cared enough, I'd teach you how to control your orgasms. Or I'd try, who knows if you wouldn't just be a failure at that too, like you are at everything." Tony felt a hot thrill whenever he insulted Justin. 

"So, what exactly are you begging for?” he continued, “You want to be fucked and get to come with my cock inside you? Because I was just thinking how fun it would be to leave you here on the side of the road, no orgasm, no nothing. I could take your clothes with me even, leave you nude and stranded. That would be hilarious." He laughed cruelly.

~

Justin shivered and met Tony's eyes. Justin’s eyes were wide and full of need and devotion. 

"I'll learn, I promise,” Justin vowed, “I'll be so good for you." He breathed out and let his head sink slightly. "Please... I just I -" he stuttered and tried to catch his breath, arousal written into every fiber of his body.

"I'll be so good."

~

Tony considered the possibility of future sessions with Justin because teaching him to control his orgasms and getting to punish him every time he failed sounded deeply appealing. But why, Tony wondered to himself, would he ever want to be with Justin a second time? This first time didn't even make sense, but at least Tony was drunk and could attribute his poor choice to that. What did it say about Tony that he was experiencing interest in future meetings?

Tony decided to put the question aside for now.

"What, speak, Trash, what do you want?" He moved near again and laid a hand on the small of Justin's back.

~

Justin shivered and bit his lower lip, glancing at Tony again.

"I want you to come in me, please, Tony." He shook from his need. "Oh, please fuck me. I want you to feel good. _I_ want to make you feel good," he mumbled, looking at Tony with pleading eyes.

~

Something in Justin's pathetic gaze reached Tony, and it startled and annoyed him. How dare Justin make him feel anything at all for him, let alone sympathy? Justin didn't deserve his sympathy and he didn't deserve to get what he wanted.

And yet, Tony wanted to give it to him. He glared.

"Promise you'll do better next time?" he asked without allowing himself to consider it too much, to think about the fact that he was beginning something between them - he had meant this to be a one-time thing, but it was turning out to be far more fun than Tony had expected. He was relishing Justin's adoration and devotion. He was fantasizing about molding him into shape over time, making him a good little slave one day, making him exactly what Tony wanted him to be. 

"Promise you'll learn like a good little boy?"

~

Justin’s answer was quick and certain. 

"Yes," he whispered. "I'll be good," he promised with big eyes, pupils widened by the thrill and by the drug he had taken beforehand. 

"So good for you, Anthony," he mumbled and giggled softly. "I swear," he hummed as he stared at Tony with devotion, as he stared at Tony with love. 

Tony had said _next time,_ \- there would be a next time and Justin couldn't be happier.

~

Tony knew he was likely to eventually regret inviting Justin into his life for more than just this random encounter. The man was more irritating than anyone Tony had ever met. Tony truly hated him, truly. Yet for some reason he had just offered to take him under his wing, to spend time with him and make him come. Part of Tony already regretted it. But it was alright, because when Tony tired of Justin he would simply throw him away like the trash that he was and if Justin was heartbroken then so be it. Tony couldn't care less about the man's feelings.

"Tell me why you think you deserve to feel me come in your ass. Tell me why I should grant you that pleasure. Convince me." Tony continued to stroke his own cock as he spoke. He left his other hand on Justin's back, unmoving. Justin's skin felt hot and his back rose and fell with his heavy breaths.

~

Justin got the chance to prove himself to Tony and he couldn't feel better. He was soaring high on endorphins, both from the drug he had taken earlier and from his exquisite encounter with Tony.

With a shuddering breath he arched against Tony’s hand, absolutely adoring being touched by him. It was an almost gentle touch, and Justin could probably come from that touch alone if Tony would let him. He felt filled to the brim with love for the other man, almost vibrating from his intense emotion, and from the drug.

"Because - because," he struggled for the right words, pausing for a moment, not ever wanting to disappoint Tony. 

"Because I am good,” he finally said, “I'll be so good for you, look what you're doing to me, Anthony. I want you, I want you so bad. I've always wanted you, I need you. Need you to come inside of me, want to be the reason you come. I want to please you. I want to make you feel good," he breathed out needily. 

"Oh please," he added.

~

Tony gave a harsh laugh. 

"You should see how pathetic you look right now. Actually," Tony said, retrieving his phone from inside the car, "I'll take pics so I can laugh at you again later." He snapped a few pictures from different angles, then tossed his phone back into the car. "If you make me feel good enough, I'll text you those pics later. Little memento for you to probably drool over like a fool when you're fantasizing about me."

Tony came up behind Justin and slipped his cock between his ass cheeks. He thrust against the outside of his hole, shaft rubbing inside Justin's crack, wanting to tease him. Tony could almost feel Justin's maddening desire, could almost sense it in the air all around them.

"You want it so bad," he murmured, "Hammer, you owe me big for this," Tony added, then slid roughly back inside Justin's asshole.

~

As Tony took the pictures, the shame that crept up Justin’s cheeks and shoulders made his whole skin there red with embarrassment, but he couldn't help feeling a thrill. Tony Stark was taking pictures of him, to look at them later, and god Justin couldn't want more.

Tony was right, Justin would probably jerk off to those pictures, if he was lucky enough to get them, remembering the feeling that the older man gave him. God, Justin would do absolutely anything for him.

And so he only ducked his head slightly in a shy gesture as those pictures were taken, eyes still wide, lips parted and an unmistakable blush to his face. His glasses were slightly askew and his hair sweaty.

"Oh please," he mumbled and sighed, then his eyes rolled back, and the sigh turned into a scream, partly muffled by the back of Justin’s hand, as Tony slammed into him again.

"A-Anthony I -" he let out a low moan.

~

"Fuck," Tony grunted, because Justin felt so good, so hot and so tight and so utterly broken, bending to Tony's will, gobbling up his cruelty. Tony knew he could do anything he wanted right now. He could do anything and Justin would still adore him. As he fucked Justin, slamming in and out of his ass with no mercy, Tony imagined all the ways he might torture him in the future, all the evil things he could try out, his darkest desires. 

"Thank me for fucking you, Trash," he snapped, "say thank you like a good little boy, or I'll stop again."

~

Justin was struggling to even think at all, let alone form words. Doing what Tony commanded would be extremely hard, and he knew that Tony knew that. Justin knew that the task’s difficulty was why Tony was telling him to do it; Tony wanted Justin to prove himself, and so Justin tried.

"Th-thank you, Anthony, oh thank you for fucking me. I need you, need you so bad,” he babbled again, most words hardly coherent. "Thank you."

~

"Yeah," Tony said with curt approval. "You feel good for a worthless piece of trash." He slid in and out of him, slowing his pace for a minute, then quickening it, over and again. He bent his torso over Justin's back and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, and then into the side of his neck. 

"Trash," he growled into his ear, "I'm gonna use you and throw you away. Every time I use you, you'll have to prove you're worthy of the next time. Any moment I could get sick of you."

~

The cruel words were enough to make Justin want Tony even more. With a soft noise he nodded and pressed his flesh into Tony’s teeth, embracing and welcoming the pain of his bite.

"Yes, yes Anthony," he was quick to breathe out, every fiber of his body vibrating with need.

~

Tony laughed and thrust wildly into him. He wanted to make Justin wait longer but his own orgasm was straining to break free. A moment of surreal fondness passed over Tony as he neared release, and he decided to give Justin a choice. 

"I'm gonna come," he grunted, "you want it in your ass or on that dopey face of yours?"

~

For a second Justin had to consider how he should answer, but then he giggled and breathed the word, "inside.” He wanted to feel Tony inside of him, feel how the other would fill him up and mark him as his in such a primal way.

"Oh, Anthony." He clenched around Tony’s cock, shuddering. "Can I come? Please can -"

~

Tony's cock pulsed inside him as he felt Justin's ass muscles squeezing him, pumping him.

"Hold on, almost," Tony commanded, "come exactly the moment I say and no earlier, can you do that, Trash?"

~

Justin gave a quick hard nod and groaned low. 

"Yes," he mumbled obediently and tried to hold back, pleasure almost overwhelming him. But he could be good, could be good for Tony.

~

"Good," Tony moaned, "do it for me, show me you're not worthless. I'm going to touch your cock now. Don't come till I say. Remember to wait like a good little boy. Your training starts right now, and you bet your ass I'm going to be keeping score, keeping track of your progress." 

He reached around Justin's pelvis and found his cock. It was hard and throbbing and leaking precome. Justin's body was shaking, and Tony could tell he was trying. He took Justin's cock very gently into his hand. He paused, giving Justin a chance to adjust to the sensation before moving his hand.

"Are you right on the edge, Trash?" Tony asked into his ear, "Can you barely hold it? Do you feel like you're about to explode? Are you _utterly desperate_?"

~

The dirty talk alone was almost enough to make Justin release, but he was trying so hard to be good for Tony, to be utterly and extremely good and devoted in his demonstration of love for the other.

A choked moan escaped him as he tried desperately to control himself, eyes fluttering and lips parted, almost drooling. 

He attempted to tell Tony about his arousal, to tell him how good he felt, but he couldn't. All that came out of his mouth were strangled sounds with moans in between. He was completely gone in his head, not even able to form a single coherent thought.

~

Tony laughed at Justin. The piece of trash was so pathetic; he was so close he couldn't even talk. Tony could tell it would take a lot of work to teach him the kind of control Tony expected from someone he hated and was only fucking for cruel amusement. Tony knew he could do it though. He would make Justin a good slave.

"I'm going to stroke you three times, then I'm going to say ‘go,’ and then you can come. No earlier. If you come before I say ‘go,’ there will be consequences," Tony warned Justin in a dark tone. "Got it?" Tony asked, unable to resist making Justin try, and predictably fail, to speak again.

~

Justin struggled for words yet again, nodding quickly and pressing close. A whole-body shudder ran through him. 

"Please fill me,” he suddenly begged again, "please, want your seed inside of me, oh Anthony please..."

~

"Wow," Tony said, pleasantly surprised, "you used words like an actual person." Maybe there was more hope for Justin than Tony thought. But he was certainly still a piece of trash. But, maybe only _almost_ worthless. 

Tony pounded hard and fast into him as he wrapped his hand around Justin's cock.

"Here we go," he said, granting Justin the warning because of how much he was clearly straining to be good. "One," Tony counted, giving Justin a single, firm stroke. He paused. Justin was squirming. "Two," Tony finally granted, but he gave an even longer pause before the final stroke. He wanted Justin to be caught unawares, to come violently at his touch. "THREE," Tony shouted, then immediately afterwards barked: _"GO."_

~

The moment till Justin was allowed to come felt like an eternity. Every second felt like it was going to be too much and, really, the only thing holding Justin back from just spilling his release was the sheer amount of love he had for Tony and his need to be good for him. And so, he waited and held back until he was finally, finally allowed to.

And come he did; his orgasm almost overwhelmed him and as much as he wanted to thank Tony for the gift of being able to come like this, he couldn't. All that came out of his mouth were strangled noises and some gibberish that wasn't coherent or in any way understandable.

He spilled all over the other’s hand and the car, panting harshly as he shuddered with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He could die happy now, happy and pathetic.

~

"Yeah," Tony groaned as Justin began his orgasm, then finally permitted himself to come, shooting hard into Justin's ass. "Trash," he called as he released, and it was half an insult and half a surprisingly sincere, and slightly affectionate, expression of Justin's name. Because that was his name now, as far as Tony was concerned. Justin was tagged now, Tony had tagged him, claimed him for his own. He was Tony's slave named Trash, and he belonged to Tony until Tony tired of him.

After the orgasm Tony pulled out and gave Justin's ass a single spank.

"Not terrible," he told Justin, "I guess," he added as he zipped up his fly. It had actually been very good, but Tony wanted to keep Justin hungry and desperate for his approval. "Now get dressed and get back in the car. And this, between us, it's a secret. No one gets to know that I've stooped so low as to fuck someone as pathetic as you when I could get pretty much anyone I want. If I hear that you've told anyone, I'll deny it, and never speak to you again. Got it?"

~

Justin's head rolled back, and he let out a soft noise as Tony filled him up with his come. 

"Yes,” he whispered finally and slid off of the car's hood and onto the ground. He stared up at the other man with big eyes, then pressed his head against his leg and mumbled a soft "thank you," before he tried to get back on his feet again.

It was hard to do and, though he put in all the effort he could, Justin didn’t quite manage to stand up straight. He was blissed out on the echoes of the pleasure and pain Tony had given him, and it made his body sway as he gazed at Tony dreamily.

~

"Hurry up, Trash," Tony snapped, "get in the damn car." He grabbed Justin by the upper arm, no longer giving him a chance to dress, and shoved him into the passenger seat. Tony threw Justin’s bundled clothes at him, then closed the car door. He didn't speak to Justin at all as he drove him home, except to ask for the address, and for his phone number so they could plan the next time. If Tony felt like it, that is. He was sobering up now and starting to question the idea of making this a regular thing. Yet, a part of him knew that he didn't want to resist his attraction to Justin, and Tony was always one to follow his bliss.

"Get out," Tony said once he had pulled over in front of Justin's house, "don't contact me. I don't want to hear from you. Just wait for my text."

~

Justin pulled his clothes on as best he could while in the car, then almost fell asleep on the drive, barely awake enough to give Tony his address and phone number. The drug was wearing off and the aftermath of what they had done was leaving him in a bittersweet bliss.

When he got kicked out of Tony’s car, he quickly nodded and waved goodbye to Tony before fiddling with his key and unlocking the door. 

Justin dragged himself to bed and promptly passed out. He dreamt of Tony’s hands on him, and of Tony’s voice whispering: _next time..._


End file.
